gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
My Love Is Your Love
My Love Is Your Love,'' en español Mi Amor Es Tu Amor,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por New Directions. La versión original pertenece a Whitney Houston Contexto de la Canción Luego de haber terminado con la semana de tributos a Whitney Houston, Will les dice a los chicos que si quieren pueden reunirse en el auditorio, aunque no es obligatorio. Blaine le dice a Kurt que se vayan, ya que probablemente nadie irá a la reunión, pero Kurt le dice que son las últimas semanas que tendrán todos juntos, por lo cual deciden ir, y allí se encuentran a Mercedes y Artie cantando esta canción en el escenario, y se les suman. Luego llegan Rachel y Finn, también uniéndoseles, al igual que Puck, luego Brittany y Santana, después Sam, seguido de Quinn y Joe, y por último Tina y Mike, mientras que Will observa desde un rincón toda la escena, orgulloso y nostálgico, sabiendo que en unas semanas tendrá que despedirse de la mayoría de ellos. Letra Artie: Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Turn me up, turn me up) Clap your hands y'all it's alright Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Oohhhh) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Ooh) Mercedes: If tomorrow is Judgement Day (Artie: Sing mommy) Mercedes: And I'm standing on the front line (Artie: Mmmm) And the Lord ask me what I did with my life I will say I spent it with you (Artie: Clap your hands y'all it's alright) Mercedes: It's alright (Artie: Clap your hands y'all it's alright) Blaine: If I wake up in World War III (Mercedes: World War III) (Artie: In World War III) I see destruction and poverty (Mercedes: In my mind, you're mine) Kurt: And I feel like I want to go home It's okay (Artie: okay) if you're comin' with me Artie with Blaine: Clap your hands y'all (with Kurt: it's alright) (Mercedes: It's alright) Artie and Kurt Clap your hands y'all it's alright Mercedes: Oh yeah Mercedes and Artie: 'Cause your love is my love And my love is your love It would take an eternity to break us And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us Your love is my love And my love is your love It would take an eternity to break us And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us Kurt and Artie with New Directions: Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: It's Alright!) Clap your hands y'all it's alright Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: mmhmm mmhmm) Artie: If I lose my fame and fortune (Blaine: Really don't matter) And I'm homeless on the street (Mercedes: On street oh Lord) And I'm (with Kurt: sleepin' in Grand Central Station) (Mercedes: Okay) It's okay if you're sleepin' with me New Directions: Clap your hands y'all it's alright Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: alright) Kurt: As the years they pass us by (Artie: Years they, years they, years) Blaine: We stay young through each other's eyes Mercedes: Each other's eyes And no matter (With Blaine: how old we get) It's okay.. Artie: It's okay as long as I got you babe Artie, Mercedes, Klaine & Finchel: Clap your hands y'all it's alright Clap your hands y'all it's alright Artie and Mercedes with Klaine & Finchel: 'Cause your love is my love And my love is your love (Mercedes: your love baby!) It would take an eternity to break us And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us 'Artie and Mercedes with Klaine, Finchel & Puck: 'Cause your love is my love And my love is your love It would take an eternity to break us And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us Artie: If I should die this very day (Klaine, Finchel, Puck & Brittana: Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Mercedes): Very very very day)'' ''Don't cry, 'cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay'' ''(Klaine, Finchel, Puck & Brittana': Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Mercedes): Don't cry) Mercedes: And and no matter what the people say (Klaine, Finchel, Puck & Brittana):' Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Artie):' Really don't matter) Mercedes and Artie with'' '''Klaine, Finchel, Puck, Brittana & Sam: I'll be waiting for you after the Judgement Day. Artie, Mercedes, Klaine, Finchel, Puck, Brittana, Sam, Quinn, Joe & Tike: 'Cause your love is my love (Mercedes: Your love!) And my love is your love (with Artie: Your love) Artie with New Directions: It would take an eternity to break us (Mercedes: Break us, yeah!) New Directions: And the chains of Amistad couldn't (With Artie: Hold us) 'Cause your love is my love (Mercedes: Your love) (Mercedes: My love) And my love is your love Artie with New Directions: It would take an (With Mercedes: eternity to break us) And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (Mercedes: Can't hold us) New Directions: Your love is my love (Artie: My love) (Mercedes: My love!) And my love is your love It would take an eternity to break us (Mercedes: Oh, oh) And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (Mercedes: Oh, oh) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Clap your hands) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Clap your hands) (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) (Mercedes: Come on!) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Clap your hands y'all) (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) Clap your hands y'all it's alright Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: 'Cause your love is my love And my love is your love Datos curiosos *Artie no tuvo ninguna linea en el episodio sin embargo tuvo un solo en esta cancion. *Cuando Kurt Mercedes y Rachel Guardan las cosas de sus casilleros ellos guardan la foto de Whitney Houston. *Tambien se pude ver una fotografia de los 12 Miembros Originales de New Directions despues de ganar Por primera vez las Seccionales *Tambien Se muestra un programa de dichas seccionales *Otra fotografia fue una de Quinn,Santana y Tina de Rocky Horror Show. *Hay un error de tiempo: luego de que llega Puck, se ve a Kurt sentado en el piano, y a Rachel cantando junto a Mercedes, luego, al cambiar de ángulo la cámara se ve a Kurt abrazando a Rachel, ambos al centro del auditorio. Imágenes 640px-YLIML1.png 640px-YLIML2.png 640px-YLIML3.png 640px-YLIML4.png 640px-YLIML5.png 640px-YLIML6.png 640px-YLIML7.png 640px-YLIML8.png 640px-YLIML9.png 640px-YLIML10.png 640px-YLIML11.png 640px-YLIML12.png 640px-YLIML13.png 640px-YLIML14.png 640px-YLIML15.png 640px-YLIML16.png 640px-YLIML17.png 640px-YLIML18.png 640px-YLIML19.png 640px-YLIML20.png YLIML.png Tumblr_m310l9DsLl1qj5p41o10_1280.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del Episodio Dance With Somebody Categoría:Canciones de Whitney Houston Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones Grupales